The present invention relates to a robot control method and, more particularly, to a robot control method suitable for realizing an accurate zero position.
In a control apparatus requiring high precision such as a robot, a zero point adjustment is usually conducted so as to maintain a control accuracy.
The robot according to the prior art has been structurally defective in that the zero point cannot be accurately adjusted or may be displaced if a shaft capable of rotating more than 360 degrees, e.g., the leading end of the wrist of the robot, is turned one rotation or more. In order to compensate for this defect, as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60 - 52293, the robot was adapted with a structure including a mechanical stopper for preventing turning of more than 360 degrees. As a result of such a structure, the problem of the robot having its operation range narrowed has resulted.